Marking the Damned
by canadian-whitegirl
Summary: Post COG. Clary marked Simon with the Mark of Cain. What will it do to him? Clary and Jace can finally be together. Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Directly following the fireworks in Idris. Jace and Clary mostly fluff story, also some action.**

As Clary slipped her hand into Jace's as the crowd began to disperse. Jace leaned in to Clary's ear and whispered, "Are you coming to the Penhallow's with me?"

She slid her arms around his waist and looked up to his eyes, beautiful golden eyes, "Jace, you know I should go back to Amatis' but..." she glanced back at Luke and her mother, "then again I think they may be preoccupied tonight."

Jace leaned in pressed his lips gently to hers and drew back, "Great, let's go." He pulled her towards the Penhallow's and they walked slowly hand in hand. From the moment she found out they were not brother and sister all she wanted to do was hold his hand in the street and show everyone he was hers. They reached the Penhallow's door and hesitated before following Jace inside. They walked up to his bedroom and when they reached his door she stopped.

"Clary..." Jace began, "we don't have to do anything, that's not what this is about for me, I just want to hold you." He smiled and pulled her in close and slid in his room.

She smiled and hugged him tight, "I never want to lose you again."

He kissed her fiery red hair and pulled her towards the bed. "I can't sleep in this Jace," she said pointing down at her dress. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to her.

She glanced up at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, "I want this one." She grinned and slid her hands under the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up. He lifted the shirt above his head and handed it to her. Clary walked over to the bathroom and shut the down behind her. She slid out of the dress she found in Amatis' trunk and into Jace's t-shirt. It smelt just like him. If she could wear his t-shirts forever she would. She opened the bathroom door and saw Jace standing by the window in lounge pants and no shirt.

She slid her hands around his waist from the back and kissed up his back until he turned around to face her and his lips met hers. He slipped one hand under her legs and carried her carefully to the bed making sure that their lips never parted. Their lips parted and she smiled. She slipped under the sheet and he laid down next to her. She set her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

He stared at her in his arms for what seems like seconds until he saw the sunlight entering through the window. He kissed her head ever so lightly that he did not wake her and then he closed his eyed with Clary in his arms.

Clary awoke before Jace not long after he had finally fallen asleep. She pulled the sheet up around her shoulders and sat up and looked at him. His perfect cheek bones and perfect jaw line. The golden curls shaping around his face. She smiled to herself and stood at the edge of the bed. Turned around and headed for the bathroom. She clicked the door shut quietly behind her. Clary stripped of her undergarments and Jace's t-shirt that smelt more like her than him now. She turned the knobs and stepped into the shower.

"Clary!" she heard Jace almost shout. "Clary!" he shouted again. Reluctantly she stepped out of the shower and back into his t-shirt and opened the bathroom door to see him pacing back and fourth around his room.

"I'm right here," she said stepping out of the bathroom left he wet curls soak his t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her so fast she didn't even realize what was going on until she was in his embrace. "Jace, nothing happened. I had a shower, that's it. That's all. There is nothing after either of us anymore, you don't have to be so worried," she exclaimed realizing she would have done the same thing he just did.

He dropped his gaze down to hers and smiled, "That's right, there's nothing after us anymore."

They did not break their gaze until Isabelle burst in and screamed, "Jace! They can't find Clary-" she stopped her sentence right there when she realized Clary was with Jace the whole time. She turned and stuck her head out the door and yelled, "It's okay Jocelyn! She spent the night with Jace!"

Clary heard footsteps stomping loudly up the stairs. Jocelyn burst past Isabelle and Clary stepped away from Jace. What was her mother going to say? She was standing in Jace's room with his t-shirt on after spending the night. She grinned guiltily at her mother.

"CLARISSA FRAY! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO RUN OFF WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR THE NIGHT WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED!" her mother yelled.

"Mom, calm down, I'm fine. I know I should have told you where I was but I thought you would figure it out, sorry" Clary said sliding her hand into Jace's.

"Okay, okay." Jocelyn said calming down. "I was just worried. Anyways, we leave to head back to New York tomorrow and you will be staying with Luke and I at the bookstore."

"Mom, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Clary looked to the floor and continued, "I would like to stay at the Institute so I can train."

Her mother looked from Jace to Clary and back to Jace. "Fine," she said to Clary but still looking Jace in the eyes. "but, you have a room far away from Jace and I will pick it."

Maryse stepped into the room and cleared her throat, "Actually, we will be having some extra guests at the Institute for a while and the only room we have left is the one next to Jace's, and well they share the bathroom in between."

Clary tried to keep her face neutral as Maryse explained to Jocelyn there will be no funny business and nothing will happen. Jace saw through her poker face and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Jace leaned in, "You know, I'm not the only one who can see through that perfect child role you're trying to play right now." Clary glanced up at him as her cheeks went crimson.

Clary broke into the conversation between Maryse and Jocelyn and said, "Well, I think you two can sort this out yourselves. Jace and I are going to grab some breakfast."

Jocelyn spoke before Maryse could object, "Clary, your in a t-shirt."

Clary simply suggested to go to Isabelle's room and get some clothing until she could return to Amatis'. Jace then quickly grabbed a t-shirt from his suitcase and followed Clary out of the room.

Clary knocked on Isabelle's door, waiting for her to open it. She wasn't exactly comfortable standing in the hall in a t-shirt for all the Penhallow's guests to see. Jace could sense her self-consciousness about showing off so much. He leaned against the wall next to Izzy's door.

"You know, you could just walk right down the street like that," he said with a grin implying he didn't mind her wear only a t-shirt. "Then again," he continued, "those legs are mine and I'm not sure I'm willing to share."

Clary smiled and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in and kissed him. She pulled away when she heard Isabelle open her door and clear her throat. "Get a room," she said with a giggle.

"Isabelle, do you think I could borrow some jeans and a sweater?"

She smiled and grabbed Clary by the hand pulling her into the room and closing the door before Jace could enter so he leaned back up against the wall next to her door. Inside the room Izzy was tearing her room apart looking for something for Clary to wear but Clary was already picking up some jeans from the floor and slid them. Izzy turned around, "Clary! What are you doing?"

Clary continued to tie her tenis shoes, "What?" she exclaimed. "They're jeans Izzy, I'm going to breakfast not the red carpet."

Izzy signed and gave up, "Fine, pick whatever you want and look like plain Jane, I don't care!"

Clary smiled as she picked up a fitted long sleeve cotton shirt from the floor, "Great! I'm off."

Clary exited the room, grabbed Jace's hand, and pulled him towards the door. They made their way off the Penhallow property and towards the small town café. Jace stopped walking and pulled Clary into the dark alley in between buildings. He pushed her up against the brick wall and crashed his lips to hers. She let out a small squeal before Jace broke away. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, "I really need to thank Izzy for dressing you in those jeans."

Clary smiled and pressed her lips once again to Jace's. She pulled away and insisted they continue their way to the café. Jace reluctantly took her inside the café and led her towards the counter. He stood behind her and slipped his hands into the pockets of her jeans. She covered up her small squeal by clearing her throat. He chuckled. After getting some food they sat down at a booth in the corner.

Jace slid his hand across the table and took Clary's hand in his. "Jace, are you okay with having a room next to mine? I mean sharing a bathroom and all." I mean she was comfortable and with sharing a bathroom. I am certainly comfortable having easy access to his room.

"Clary, I could not be happier with being so close to you. I have no problems with this if you don't?"

Clary squeezed Jace's hand and she nodded, "It'll be great," she said with a grin.

They finished their meals and headed towards Amatis'. Once there, she quickly grabbed her own clothes and headed towards the bathroom but Jace caught her arm. Her spun her around to face him. "Can you do me a big favor?" He gave a cocky grin.

"What can I do for you Jace?" She asked melting in his arms. He whispered in her ear to keep Isabelle's clothes on because they made her ass look good. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She dropped the clothing in her hand to the floor and then slipped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We're alone, right?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded her head and Jace slammed her back up against the wall. It was unusual for him to be so rough with Clary but he just lost control and she didn't mind. He crushed his lips against her's and she gripped the back of his t-shirt.

"Clary," he began, " if you don't stop me soon I'm not going to be able to at all."

"Jace, it's okay. I want to." She smiled at him.

"Clary, are you sure?" He said looking her right in the eyes. She nodded. She crushed her lips to his and her hands finding the hem of his t-shirt and began sliding her hands all over his chest and back.

He let out a low growl and led them both to the bed where they had slept side by side just nights before. He laid her down as gently as her could and then only when absolutely necessary broke their kiss and threw his shirt across the room. She took all her strength and rolled over so she was straddling him.

She started at his lips and slowly moved from his neck and down his chest. She arrived at his belt buckle and then she began to slid it open and she popped the button at the top of his jeans and before she got to the zipper she was flipped onto her back and him hovering over her. "Clary," he continued, "if you do not stop right now we're going to end up in one big mess because I don't have anything."

She smiled up at him and giggled. "Babe, I figured that much, don't worry. I've been on the pill since Simon and I got together."

He rolled off of her and sighed, "Clary, you totally ruined that entire moment by talking about you being on the pill because you thought you were going to do it with Simon."

"I did not! We were no where near sex, I did it as a precaution!" she almost shouted at him.

"Well that makes it so much better!" he said with anger slipping into his voice.

Clary sat up, "Babe, don't be like that. I love you, and that's all that matters." She kissed the tip of his nose and went to the bathroom to change.

**Review, Review, Review ! Please ! First FanFic ! Gotta Know If It Is Any Good ! :) xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

She returned from the bathroom to see Jace, still shirtless, sleeping on her bed. She picked up his t-shirt and set it down on the trunk full of Amatis' clothes. She crawled up next to him and snuggled into his arms trying not to wake him. "You really thought I was asleep didn't you?" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

"No," she smiled, "but I wanted to cuddle." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well too bad for you." he said crawling out of bed and putting his shirt back on. "We have to get back to the Penhallow's."

Once back at the Penhallow's they headed towards Jace's bedroom and found Maryse and Jocelyn right where they had left this morning. Jocelyn smiled at Clary and stood in front of her. Clary reached for Jace's hand and found comfort in sliding her hand into his. "Clary, you know I am not very fond of you sharing a bathroom and having a room so close to your boyfriend's," Clary squeezed Jace's hand and Jocelyn continued, "but, if it means you can train to defend yourself against this world then I suppose it is manditory."

Clary smiled and hugged her mother so tightly she thought she might break her. "Thank you Mom! You won't regret it!"

Jocelyn smiled, "There will be rules Clarrissa. Rules that you and Jace will need to follow or I will bring you back to the bookstore for good." Clary nodded.

The rules were as follows: No sleeping in each others rooms. No showering together. And finally, Clary will go on the pill as a precaution. As Jocelyn spat out the last rule both Jace and Clary's faces were bright red. Clary was the first to break the silence. "Um, Mom can we talk in private?"

Jace and Maryse exited the room silently. "Mom, listen there's something yu should know."

"CLARISSA! Are you trying to tell me that you two have already done _it_?"

"Mom no! That's not it! Mom, I'm already on the pill. When you were in the hospital I went on it because Simon and I were together for a while and I was taking precautions."

"Clary, I'm happy to hear that but this does not mean I an encouraging you and Jace to do it because it will be safe. I'm doing it so your safe in case it does happen at some point."

"Mom! I get it okay?" Clary almost shouted because of the increasing tension. Someone knocked gently on the door. Jocelyn rose and opened the door and moved past Jace and he entered the room.

"Clary, they've decided to open the portal tonight. We're heading back to New York in a few hours. Do you have everything?" Jace asked.

Clary smiled, "Yeah, I'm ready to leave."

Jace smiled and moved to his suitcase and began to pack his things in the bag. Clary grabbed the t-shirt that Jace had been wearing a few days ago. She held it close to her and closed her eyes. Jace broke the silence that filled the room, "Babe, you don't need my shirt, I'm right here." He pulled Clary in close, adding a cocky remark, "I must smell amazing, all you do is find my dirty t-shirts."

Clary smiled into his chest and nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "Jace, promise me that you won't leave me ever again."

Jace held Clary tightly and looked her right in the eyes, "I promise." He kissed her lightly on the mouth and pulled away. Clary pulled him back this time opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "Good," she said pulling him in as close as she could. He broke away and continued packing. Clary laid on the bed just watching him pack the remainder of his things before zipping his bag closed. They made their way downstairs and outside towards the portal. Before they knew it they were standing on the steps to the Institute.

"We're home." said Clary with a smile.

Jace laced his fingers with Clary's and said, "Home is wherever I'm with you." Clary's grin was ear to ear by now.

"I love you Jace."

Jace Smiled and entered the elevator at the Institute. "I love you too Clary."

The walked down the large hallways of the institute and towards Jace's bedroom. Jace clicked the door shut behind him. "Luke said he'd bring over all of my stuff," Clary said opening the bathroom door and walked all the way through to her new room. She glanced back at Jace, who was following her.

"Clary there's something we need to do right now." Jace said with arrogance shooting through his voice.

She turned to him, "What might-" she was cut off by Jace's lips crashing to hers. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He hovered over her for a moment before he began to kiss her neck and then back up to her lips. Her mouth opened and their tongues fought for dominance.

Luke then opened Clary's door and cleared his throat loudly. Jace stood quickly and Clary smiled guiltily at Luke. "There is your stuff Clary. Have a nice day you two." Luke closed Clary's door once again and she began to laugh. Jace chuckled and walked back to his room. Clary threw her first suitcase on the bed and began to unzip it when Isabelle burst into her room and closed both her bedroom and bathroom doors.

"Izzy, I'm unpacking can you let me settle in a while before you burst into my room like that." Clary said sitting down on her bed.

"No I can not!" Izzy said with a smirk. She began to rummage through Clary's suitcase. Izzy seemed to be making two piles and Clary was wondering what in the hell Izzy was doing.

"Iz? What are you doing?" Clary said.

"Well you see, you have this thing called a boyfriend now and frankly some of your clothes are just not suitable for your situation." Isabelle stated plainly.

"Okay then. You continue with that and I'm going to go see Jace." Clary said heading towards his room. Clary walked into Jace's room to see him standing in black boxers facing his dresser, back to Clary. She studied him for a moment and then walked up to him and touched his ass ever so lightly and he turned around to face her.

"Clary, you have no idea what you just did." he said, his voice cracking just enough for Clary to notice. She then walked to the bedroom door and put a locking rune on it, followed by the sme rune on the bathroom door. She would not have Isabelle burst in right now. Clary then walked back over to Jace and pushed him down onto his bed. SHe crawled up on top of him straddling him with a grin.

"Clary, what are you-" he stopped when she lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it aside. She then unclipped her bra and let it fall away as well. Jace's breathing was increasing quickly and he pulled her close. Their faces millimeters apart, he pressed his lips to hers and rolled her onto her back putting him on top. He began kissing his way around her body causing her to moan. He then pressed his lips to her's. His hands traveling down her abdomen stopping at the buckle of her jeans.

"Jace..." she whimpered. He quickly undid the buckle on her jeans and in one swift movement had them off her and her fingers tightened around his curls. He let out a moan and she flipped him onto his back. He moaned again, louder this time. Running her free hand over his chizzled abs.

"Clary, I'm- I'm gonna," he stopped there because she knew what was happening. He rolled her over onto her back and ripped away her cotton panties. She whimpered and said, "Jace, I need you know..."

Her quickly spread her legs and slid himself into her. She screamed his name. They moved quickly and together. He rolled off of her with a sigh. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. "That was amazing," she finally said.

"Did you expect anything less?" he said, he assyness shinning through more than ever. She giggled. Then there was a knock at the bathroom door. Izzy.

"Did you guys just-" Izzy said stopping herself, "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Clary just come over here ASAP please."

Clary groaned and climbed out of bed and began searching for her clothes. "Jace what did you do with my underwear?" she said, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh, well I ripped them," he said with a confident smirk. She smiled back at him and grabbed his t-shirt, threw it over her head and walked through the bathroom into her new room.

"Clary! For the love of God!" Izzy screeched when Clary entered her room in Jace's t-shirt.

"What? I'm covered aren't I?" Clary said sliding into her yoga pants that lay on top of a pile Izzy had created on her floor.

"Anyways," Isabelle continued, "This is the pile of clothes you may keep." She pointed to the small pile of clothing next to the bed. Clary then looked at the other, larger, pile on the other side of her room. Izzy smiled, "Those are no longer suitable for your non-virgin ass, therefore I am taking you shopping."

Clary's eyes widened, "JACE! Help me now!"

Jace burst through the bathroom door without a shirt and a worried look on his face, "Clary, I thought you were in serious trouble."

"Sorry, but um Isabelle is trying to take me shopping and throw out my clothes!" Clary said sounding like a child having a tantrum.

Izzy smiled, "Jace, come here. I need you to do something for me." Jace walked towards the large pile Izzy was pointing at. "Those are the clothes that I think no longer suit Clary's non-virgin self."

Jace cleared his throat, Izzy continued, "I need you to pick anything out of it you think she should keep, because lets face it you're the only one that really matters." Jace looked at Izzy, then to Clary. He proceeded to pick up the whole pile and dumb it on the bed.

"I think she should keep it all, it's her body not yours or mine or anyone else's," Jace said. Izzy stalked out of the room with a groan. Jace shut the door behind her and turned to Clary. "My turn to decide what you wear."

Clary smirked, "I thought you said it was my choice?"

"I lied," Jace said beginning to pick through the pile. He held up a pair of yoga pants that were in the "throw away" pile. "Do these show off your ass?"

Clary giggled and threw the pillow at him. "I have a better idea, I'm taking you shopping," he said with a devilish grin. She near melted into her bed. She stripped his t-shirt and he put it back on. She threw on a bra and a sweater.

**REVIEW PLEASE :) First FanFic ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longer wait than I expected ! Had trouble trying to get the ball rolling in the right way ! Enjoy ! xoxoxo**

Jace was determined to shop for Clary. They finished the day and she slid her hand into his and they began to walk towards the Institute. They climbed to the entrance and then up the elevator to Clary's room. "Babe, you hungry?" Jace said dropping her bags in her room.

"Starving! Unless Izzy's cooking..." Clary laughed at herself.

They wandered to the kitchen but before they could get there the door bell rang. Clary and Jace exchanged looks and hurried to the doors. They opened it to see a very dead looking Simon gasping for air even though he didn't need it. "Simon! What happened to you?" Clary gasped.

"Jace, we need to get him inside!" Clary nearly yelled.

"Clary you know we can't he's damned." Jace exclaimed laying Simon down on the steps. "Simon, we need you to tell us what is going on."

Simon looked up, "I don't know," he continued, "I was hungry so I went to Taki's, and I tried to drink but then my mark began to burn."

Clary looked up at Jace searching for answers. Jace shrugged. "I have never heard of anything like this, then again I don't think a daylighter has ever been marked with the Mark of Cain either."

Clary stood and went for her cell phone. "I'm calling Magnus," she exclaimed. Clary ran into the Institute and called for Alec. He came running, dripping in sweat. He must have been training Clary thought. "Alec, there is something really wrong with Simon. We need Magnus' help. Can you call him?"

Clary waited for Alec to return, showered and dressed better than he was. Clary laughed at the thought of Alec and Magnus together. Alec went to the door where Simon was leaning up against the door and Jace was sitting on the stairs. "Magnus said that we can bring him there now and we'll try to figure out what's going on."

Jace picked up Simon in his arms and began carrying him towards the subway. They sat in the subway on the way to Magnus' in silence. Clary leaned into Jace and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jace, I know you don't really like Simon. It means a lot to me." Jace responded with a weak smile but it was enough for Clary.

They arrived at Magnus' and Clary was determined to find answers. When Simon explained his situation to Magnus he only sighed. He then explained because Simon was damned marking him with such a mark would eventually cause some problems. This may be the first of many.

"Magnus, we need answers on how to feed Simon and soon," Clary exclaimed, worry leaking into her voice.

"Well," Magnus began, "Drinking blood is for the damned. So, we need to find a way for Sigfried to feed-"

"It's Simon," he broke in.

"Whatever," Magnus continued, "we need to figure out a way for Simon to feed that isn't for the damned."

Clary broke in, "Magnus, he needs to feed and soon. Look at him."

Jace pulled her in close and said, "It's okay Clary, we'll figure something out."

"Simon can stay we me until we figure this thing out. Until then, I can keep his energy up with an amulet but it won't last long so we need to work fast," Magnus said while he ran his fingers through his slicked back hair.

Clary said goodbye to Simon, trying to assure herself he was alright. She had to do everything possible to get Simon through this. It wasn't an option. What were they going to do?

Alec trailing behind, Jace and Clary walked back to the Institute. Neither Clary or Jace said anything as they walked. Clary reached for Jace's hand, she slid her hand into his. They didn't speak. After everything that happened, it was enough for Clary just to know Jace was hers and that he was safe.

Jace and Clary went right to the kitchen for food. Jace and Clary made cheese sandwiches and cut up apples. They sat in silence eating. Clary wanted to break the silence but she didn't know how. There was a look in Jace's eyes that Clary had never seen before, like he was unsure of something.

"Jace, look at me," she finally said reaching out for his hand. He pulled back and looked down.

"Clary, what was that at Magnus'? You were so concerned for Simon, everything is about Simon now. I'm never insecure, why am I now? Should I be worried?" Jace said looking up at her with hurt in his eyes. Clary got up from her seat and slid herself on to Jace's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Babe, there is nothing you should ever worry about with me and any other guy. I love you, I always will." she said running her fingers through his golden curls. She dropped her forehead to his and smiled.

'I love you too," he finally said, sealing it with a kiss.

Clary broke away giggling, "I can not believe you were worried about Simon and I. Did what happened earlier today totally escape you?"

Jace laughed, he pulled her in closer, "Never."

Maryse leaned against the doorway and cleared her throat. Clary shot up off of Jace's lap and smiled. Jace stood behind her and grabbed her hand and pulled her past Maryse. Thye made their way away from the kitchen giggling. Jace scooped her up and carried her towards the greenhouse.

"Jace, what are we doing here?" she asked when he put her down.

"Do you remember what happened right here?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Clary blushed and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pressed her lips to his. She smiled against his lips. Jace scooped her up in his arms once again and she let out a squeal.

"Jace, I have legs of my own you know." she said as they exited the greenhouse.

His leaned into her ear and whispered, "I know, I spread them earlier today." Clary could sense the cocky grin on his face.

"You're mine forever Clarissa Fray." He kissed her cheek, down her jaw line, and down her neck.

"Jace, I have to sleep and you know Maryse's rules." she said trying not to show her weakness and what he was doing to her.

"Maybe tomorrow we should discuss the rules over again with Jocelyn and Maryse." he said setting her on her feet in her room.

"And tell them what? We had sex and therefore we should be able to have sleepovers?" she said sarcasticly.

Maryse stepped into her doorway and Clary's eyes widened. What had Clary just done? Was Maryse going to tell her mother? What would she say? Clary's mind racing a mile minute she ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She breathed heavily. She heard voices behind the door, she pressed her ear to the door to hear better.

"Mom, we didn't break any rules really!" Jace said in an angry tone. Clary winced. Don't go there Jace, she thought to herself.

"I'm going to have to tell Jocelyn about this and we'll see what she said." Clary sunk to the bathroom floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she being such a girl? It was day one in the same house as Jace. Exactly where she wanted and needed to be and her mother was surely going to make her move back to the bookstore after Maryse talked to her. The voices stopped altogether and she heard footsteps and then a closing of her bedroom door.

Clary sobbed on the bathroom floor. She had everything going for her and she may have just ruined it by opening her big mouth. Jace knocked gently on the door. She slid away from the door, not picking herself off the floor. Jace opened the door and sat down next to her on the bathroom floor. She put her head on his chest and sobbed. She still didn't have a definite reason to cry but she did anyways.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jace continued, "that wasn't so bad. I explained to Maryse that we were sure about our decision and that everything was fine."

Clary spoke through her sobs, "I'm not entirely sure why I'm crying so much. I guess there has been a lot going on lately and I don't want to upset my mom anymore."

Jace held Clary close, comforting her until the sobs stopped. Clary pulled herself together and got up off the bathroom floor. "Thank you, your always there for me."

Jace smirked, "I know, I'm the best boyfriend ever."

Clary laughed, "You cockiness seizes to amaze me after all this time."

Her cellphone began to ring, she pulled the phone out of her pocket and Mom blinked across the screen. "I guess Maryse called her."

"Hi Mom," Clary said walking out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

"No Mom, Maryse is correct," she continued, "Yes Mom, I understand that your upset."

"Mom it wasn't a specific rule so I don't think I should be punished... of course you think I should be," Clary groaned, "Really Mom?" Clary suddenly grinned. She closed her phone and looked at Jace.

"What did she say?" Jace asked sitting down next to Clary on the bed.

Clary explained that in the beginning she thought that Maryse had heard wrong because Clary would never do such a thing. Then she continued on to explain that her mother was upset but she understood that it was bound to happen eventually. The grin then returned to Clary's face. "Then she said since we have already, you know, that Maryse really shouldn't bother with the rules because there wasn't much worse that could happen between us so she said I am free to sleep where I please, when I please."

Jace grinned, "Well then, surprising but I'm not objecting. Let's go to bed then." They stood in front of Clary's bed. Jace retrieved something from one of the bags from their shopping day and handed it to Clary. It was a small lace dress that would barely cover her vitals. She laughed in Jace's face and threw it back in the bag. She picked up her cami and pajama shorts and changed quickly.

They slid into his bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She moved closer, determined to be as close as she could get. She drifted off to sleep in blissful happiness choosing to believe the world was perfect. Ignoring that Simon was dying, again, and that she started training in the morning.

Jace did not drift off to sleep as easily as Clary. He was just as thrilled about the removal of the rules but wanted to take in all the little moments he had with Clary. Like in Idris when they had breakfast in the café or earlier today when he had carried her up to the greenhouse. He stared at her beautiful face sleeping. She never looked so peaceful as when she was asleep he thought to himself. With that image in his mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding the most precious thing in the world to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! finally updating ! short chapter i know ! i promise it will get better ! enjoy xoxoxo ! please review anything helps :)**

Jace slammed Clary down on to the mats landing on top of her with a thump. Her lungs aching for oxygen she suddenly felt adrenaline pulsing in her veins. She shoved Jace to the side. He landed on his back thump a loud thump. Clary jumped up just as fast as Jace did, before Jace could get to her she kicked him square in the gut. The blow causing him to stumble backwards. Clary kicked him again and he fell to the ground. Clary moved to straddle him on the ground. She breathed heavily, training was getting to her. It was her first hand-to-hand combat session and she could sense Jace was taking it easy on her, but she wasn't going easy on him.

"As sexy as it was to have you kick my ass, my ego can't take it," Jace said with a goofy grin. She grabbed her arms with such force it was bruising already. He lift them both to their feet and suddenly threw Clary against the wall. She sunk to the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Alright, that's enough. You win," she said as her breathing slowed. He picked her up off the floor with a sudden gentleness and applied an iratze. The pain that pulsed through her body began to fade, in a few seconds she felt as good as new. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Please stop whatever dirty thing our doing right now and dress yourselves now," Izzy's voice came from outside the training room.

"Izzy, come in, we're all decent," Clary said rolling her eyes even though she knew Izzy couldn't see them.

She stalked in the room without another word and grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her into the hallway. "Izzy what is this about?"

"Simon hasn't called me back in 3 days, I'm starting to worry. I thought we were getting somewhere," Izzy said almost sounding like she was going to cry.

"Calm down Isabelle. He is at Magnus' the Mark of Cain is having some repercussions," I said knowing this conversation wasn't going to go well at all.

"What are you talking about Clary?"

"Well the Mark of Cain is preventing him from drinking because feeding on blood is for the damned." I said waiting for Izzy to blow.

"Clary! WHAT THE HELL? Why am I just hearing this now?" Izzy was the most angry I had ever seen her. Before Clary could even form words in her mouth Izzy's hand swept across Clary's cheek. Clary screamed out in pain.

"That's for killing Simon," Izzy said storming away, probably going to Magnus'.

Clary took one more step and Jace was right there, "Clary what the hell happened to your face?"

Clary laughed, "Izzy slapped me."

Jace didn't find it so funny. He kissed her cheek and told Clary she didn't deserve it. Clary dug her face into his chest and began to sob. He smoothed her hair and soothed her softly. Her tears slowly tried up and she pulled away from Jace.

"What was that for anyways?" He finally asked.

"Izzy was right, Simon is basically dying and it's my fault. I marked him," she said feeling tears coming to her eyes again.

Jace pulled her in close and said, "Hey, we will figure this thing out okay?"

Clary nodded, "Can we be done with training?"

Jace smiled and nodded, "Shower?"

Clary felt her cheeks flush. Jace chuckled, "Yes with me."

Jace and Clary had done it, but only once. She was still nervous but nodded anyways. Clary and Jace walked hand in hand to their bathroom. Clary went towards the bathroom and Jace dropped her hand. Jace stopped, "You go ahead, I am going to prepare your surprise."

Clary walked over to Jace and put hands on his ass and gave a devilish grin. "Please Jace."

He obliged, "You have no idea what you do to me Clarissa."

When Jace used her full name it sent shivers down her spine and this time was no different. She stripped down to nothing right there in front of him and pressed her body up against his. He stripped and they climbed into the shower together. Once under the running hot water there was no foreplay. Jace slipped into Clary within seconds. She moaned his name softly. They moved together until the very end. After finishing up they both stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves.

"Alright now you really have to go because I really want to get your surprise done," Jace said with a smile.

"Alright then, I'm going to go to Magnus' and visit with Simon. I feel guilty for everything he is going through," Clary said sliding into jeans and a hoodie.

Jace was already dressed and caught her arm before she left the room, "No, I need you to go to your Mom's and visit with her. It's all part of my surprise okay?"

"Ummm, okay," Clary said reluctantly. Clary took to subway to Jocelyn's and there was no one home. She didn't want to let Jace down by returning so she sat down with book and read.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace knew that it wasn't right to tell Clary that she couldn't go see Simon. He had told her it was because of her surprise but that had nothing to do with it. He didn't want Clary around Simon. He knew that Clary loved him but there was something about her pity for doing this to Simon that was making him uneasy. This was so unlike Jace. He was always confident and cocky. Clary made him vulnerable, he wasn't sure he liked it.

He continued to move Clary's things from her room to his. He wanted to be with her all the time. He knew she would be shocked. He knew this was a big step but he was going to do it anyways.

That's when the idea came to him. Well, two ideas but the first was more pressing. He picked up his phone. He dialed Clary's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Jace!" she said sounding excited. "Can I come back now? I miss you."

He smiled, "I miss you too, but not yet. Soon though, but first I have an idea for you. What if you drew up a removal rune for the Mark of Cain on Simon?"

"Oh my gosh Jace! You're a genius! That's perfect, I can see it coming to me already. I love you but I have to go! I'm going to Magnus'. When I'm done there I'll call you and then hopefully I can come back," she said loudly.

"I love you too," Jace smiled to himself.

Clary hung up the phone and raced for the door. Locking it firmly behind her, she raced for the subway. She dialed as she walked. "Hey Simon... great your still at Magnus'… I'll be there soon.. yeah I think so... no he isn't... okay bye!" The ride was painfully slow. She drew out the rune on the way. She perfected it by the time the subway stopped.

She raced up Magnus' steps and waited to get in. She raced into the apartment and towards Simon. "Simon, give me your arm. I have a rune that should remove your Mark. Jace thought of the idea but as soon as he said it I could see it in my mind." She stopped for a second to really look at his weak body from the lack of feeding. She pitied what she had done to him. He gave her his arm and she began to draw. By this point Magnus had entered the room and was watching silently. Clary didn't even notice because she always expected Magnus to be loud.

Clary began to draw the rune on Simon's arm. Magnus then spoke up, "Clary what are you doing?"

"I have a rune of removal. I'm trying it on Simon. I think it will remove his Mark of Cain," she said still drawing. She finished and looked to Simon's forehead. She could see the Mark of Cain fading off of his face. She grinned. "Magnus I need blood, now!"

Magnus darted from the room and returned with blood in a bag. Clary grabbed it and handed it to Simon. Her nervous eyes never let him until the bag was empty. He looked up, "Nothing, no pain."

She sprung to her feet. She hugged Simon and told him to thank Jace because it was his idea. Simon told her he probably wouldn't do that. She giggled and said goodbye to everyone. She hadn't noticed Izzy and Alec there the whole time. She was headed down the steps and pulling her phone out to call Jace with the great news. Someone caught her by the arm. She turned to see Isabelle with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't your fault Simon didn't call me. Don't worry about anything anymore. I'm not mad at you and Simon and I are official. I'm sorry again."

Before Clary could form a response Izzy was gone and her phone ringing. She picked up without glancing at the name.

"Hey babe, how are things with Simon?" Jace said.

"Hey Jace, things are perfect. Your idea worked. Thank you so much." she said heading out the door and towards the subway.

"Can I come home now Jace?" she said practically begging.

"Yes you can, your surprise is ready." he said with arrogance.

"Your proud of your surprise I can tell through the phone," she said giggling at him.

"I am, so do me a favor. When you come back home come straight to my room and knock on the door but don't come in," he said. Clary could sense his sexy grin through the phone. It sent chills down her spine. She told him she would and made her way to the Institute.

The elevator ride was painfully slow, once out she raced for Jace's room. She couldn't wait for her surprise anymore. She stopped at his door and knocked as she was asked. He cracked the door enough for him to slip out without her seeing inside.

"Jace can I see inside now?" she said sliding her hands into his back pockets. He grinned at her covered her eyes and guided her into the room. He stopped her abruptly.

"Close your eyes please," he said, his sweet voice bringing a grin to her face.

"Okay," she said waiting as patiently as possibly. She didn't even hear him move. She usually appreciated his gracefulness but right now it was giving her no hints.

"Okay open your gorgeous eyes," he said nervously.

She opened her eyes. She saw Jace standing in front of his closet. There were changes to his room. He had hung pictures of the two of them around the room on the white walls. A few from Idris, and a few from the Institute. Even one of them at Magnus'. She also saw pictures of her and Jace with their families and friends. She smiled.

"So my surprise is you put pictures of everyone on your walls?" she questioned him moving closer. He slid open the closet door and she saw a mix of their clothing hanging neatly. She was shocked. Had he moved all of her stuff so they could share a room? She grinned.

"Jace, what is all of this?" she said trying to portray she didn't understand. He bought it and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want you to stay permanently in this room with me, please?" he said with a goofy grin. She nodded and could feel tears streaming down her face. They were happy tears. Jace kissed her lightly. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled away. She gave him a questionning look.

"I'm not done," he began pulling away from her and down to one knee in front of her, "Clarissa Fray, will you marry me?" He pulled out a stunning engagement ring.

She gasped and started shaking. Was she ready for this? Shadowhunters married young so she thought it was perfect. She could barely form words in her mouth so she nodded feeling more tears stream down her face. He slid the ring onto her still bruised finger from her first training session. He stood before her, the color flushed from his face.

"Did I make Jace Lightwood nervous?" she grinned at him.

"Maybe," he said color returning to his face slowly.

"I love you, you know that?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slid his hands into her back pockets, "Of course I do. I love you more."

She kissed him passionately. He pulled her in as close as he could. She licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He obliged, like always, and their tongues danced in their mouths. He lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist begging for some friction to please her. He moaned softly. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt and they broke apart long enough to remove their shirts and pants. He crashed his lips to hers and pressed his nearly naked body to hers.

His hands traveled to her back unhooking her bra and it fell to the ground. She pulled away and walked over to their bed. She pushed Jace down onto the bed. SHe climbed onto him and straddled him. His hands grasped her breasts and she moaned louder and crashed their lips together. There wasn't much more foreplay before Jace slipped into her and they made love. They finished breathing heavy. She rolled off of him and sighed.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary."

**THE END ! thank you for reading ! xoxoxo**


End file.
